Beginner's Luck
by MegatronsWoman
Summary: Harry Loves Draco? Draco Loves Harry? Ron is jealous and homophoic and Hermoines in her underwear? How many times must Snape see Harrys ass?And how in the hell did this all happen? Sort of Back in action
1. Beginner's Luck

Beginner's Luck

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter 1

It was a dull rainy day at Hogwarts and everyone had to stay in for "Free Period." Yeah right...It was because there fun picnic was cancelled due to that damned rain. Harry thought.

"Im bored...I already finished all my homework and im sorry Herm, but I would rather have Snape ride me in a leather thong then study anymore." Harry said in a very bored voice.

"Please Harry, no more of these colorful mental images, please" Ron said with slight nausia in his voice.

"Fine," Hermione said with a sigh, "I know something we can do to pass the time! Stick out your hands like this."

Harry did what he was told, and followed her now excited voice as she went over the instructions. "What do you call this game?" Harry said now giving his full attention to the giddy brunette.

"Its called Concentration 64, its so much fun! I used to play it all the time with my sister at home, I'm really good at it, but ill go easy one you." She said in a you-don't-stand-a-chance kinda way.

"Alright, lets play."Harry said now really getting into it.

"Ok, Concentration (claps hands) 64 (ch) no reapets (ch) or hesitations (ch) categorey (ch) all names (ch) ready set? (ch) I'll start (ch) Harry (ch)."

"Hermione"(ch)

"Ron"(ch)

"Dean"(ch)

"Adam"(ch)

"Crabbe"(ch)

"Goyle"(ch)

"DRACO"(ch)

Draco had been looking at Granger and Potter play this rediculous game not hearing what they were saying until harry practically screamed out his name. He gave a small smirk he'd love for harry to scream his name..of course he'd be doing it out of sheer ecstacy but...wait what was he thinking? He shook himself out of his thoughts and decided to go critize Harry to give himself some reasurience that he still hated the pride of Gryffidor.

"Lavender"(ch)

"uhhh.....uhhhh..." Hermione tried to remember just one more name but it was too late she just lost to a novice.

"I win!, Harry said with some astonishment, "That games really fun Herm, glad you thought of it."

"Yeah," she said holding back her anger, "It was just beginners luck, try it again!"

"Try what again? The oh so damn familer pale blue eyes were at Harrys now very dialted green ones. "Im sorry did I interupt ickle harrykins and lil mudbloods muggle games?" Draco said with antagonizing humor dripping from each word."

A/N .. Hehe howd everyone enjoy the first chapter? I know theres no slash yet but im going to work up some tension first. This is the first fiction ive ever wrote so..go easy on me but still tell me what I need to improve, Thank you!

- Adrianna


	2. Innocent Games, Wicked Fun

Chapter 2 Innocent Games, Wicked Fun.

"Bugger off Ferret!", Ron said with increasing anomosity.

"Calm down broken condem baby, I just want to join in." Draco said trying just sooo hard not to burst out laughing at his own joke, Merlin he was vain, Merlin he loved it.

"Listen Malfoy just go back to your dimwitted fat fanclub and leave us the hell alone!:" Harry said this with extreme anger and stared straight into those metallic eyes.

"God Potter overreact much? I'll behave myself but I do want to play, there is absolutely nothing else to do, I will get down on all fours and play fetch with Dumbledore before I study one more bloody fact." Draco paused to look at how amazingly sexy Harry looked when he was angry, those binding jade eyes which actually made him freeze for a second if it wasent for the stupid mudblood and her big mouth.

"Fine then Malfoy, you'll play winners."Hermione said in a snotty way which was very unlike her.

Draco sat and watched Harry and Hermione play and carefully show him what there gunna do, but this time it was a different category. This time it was "Ways to describe someone." Draco found this rather intriuging. Listening to these various words be shouted out by starting by Harry.

"Crazy" (clap hands)

"Funky"(ch)

"Sexy"(ch)

"Sassy"(ch)

"Fun"(ch)

"Wild"(ch)

"Biteable"(ch)

Harry paused for a split second, just becase the fact that Hermione would describe someone as bitable kinda made him curious. "Sensual"(ch)

"lovable"(ch)

"Fuckable"(ch)

Well that was it, that caught Hermione completely off guard and looked like she was in shock. "WHAT?!," She yelled with all her might that made many peoples heads turn.

"I win" Harry said then smiled victoriously and also quite amused and the fact that his friend that knew everything in the world didn't know about the things that _really_ make the world turn. As for everyone else they were speechless, because the "boy who live" just said the word fuckable. Except for Draco...no Draco was smiling reather seductively, but then realised he had the attention of Harry stopped and immediately looked away. Harry looked rather intrested in what malfoy was doing but shrugged it off.

"My turn Potter, and don't think you can try the same crap you just pulled on Granger on me because im not so easily rattled. With that Harry raised his eyebrow, "Oh really, then how about we make this a little more intresting, this time lets make a bet." Harry smiled wickedly and Draco returned his smile.

"Ok Potter, whats the bet?"

"If I win you have you confess your love to me, get down on one knee and practically prepose, and make it believeable...very." With that Harry had an impish smile on his face, Draco looked a little worried.

"Fine," A sinful smile grew to Draco's lips, "But if I win, you have to moon the entire school...And I mean pants around your ankles, for at least 10 seconds, right in the great hall."

Harry looked fearful, what would Dumbledore think when he dropped his pants right there infront of all the innocent little first years? This would for sure make wizard weekly....But he could not pass up having Draco the Ice prince confess his love for Harry right infront of his slytherin worship fan club not to far off besides he had always had sort of a crush on the blonde boy, don't take this the wrong way, he really just wanted to see what he was like in bed. "Agreed."

"HARRY YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!?". Ron looked like someone had just fed him snail brains. "WHAT IF YOU LOSE? I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BARE ASS MATE! THIS WILL BE EVERYWHERE...EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ron, calm down, I'm not going to lose." Harry said with lots of confidence behind his voice, my ass will not make the papers, it will not, he repeated in his head.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself Potter, well lets just test that, I pick the category." Draco started and the touch of Harrys rough hands on his extremely soft hands made Dracos heart beat sharpen. _God Draco you pansy get a grip on yourself this is HARRY FUCKING POTTER, its not like its Ryan Phillipe in fluffy pink boxers....wait, why is that better? _Draco stopped himself when he suddenly realized it was time for the category so he said, "Category (claps hands) Pet names (ch) Ready set? (ch) I'll start (ch) Honey."(ch) 

"Sweetie."(ch)

"Baby."(ch)

"Ickle Dracikins."(ch)

"Harry Warry."(ch) People started noticing that the two were calling eachother baby names and started watching the twos game.

"Smoochie woochie."(ch)

"Cuddle Bear."(ch)

"Lil Sex Machine."(ch)

"Freaky Kitty."(ch)

"Sex Kittin."(ch)

"Ummm! Ummm!." Oh shit, god no....NO! My lifes flashing before my eyes...my poor arse! Harry thought frantically.

"HA POTTER YOUR ARSE IS MINE! AND NOW THE ENTIRE SCHOOLS FAVORITE MEMORY!. BUWHAHAHAHAHA! Draco laughed loudly and very strong, victory was his Harry's Beautiful (and probally very firm) ass was now going to be his favorite snapshot yet.

"oh god.." Was all Harry could say because breathing was now becoming very short. How could he have let him beat him? Why did he let him pick the category? Was he really going to go through with it? All these thoughts raced through his mind but he knew what he had to do. He had to get up to that podium...call everyones attention...and drop his trousers infront of the entire school. He was never going to live this down, but he refused to be a coward. So Harry gathered up all his dignity, all his pride, and waved goodbye to it as he walked up to the front of the Great Hall.

Draco on the other hand, amazed that Potter actually had a pair, watched the Raven haired boy make his way to the front of the Great Hall.

A/N hehe I'm so evil. I love leaving cliff hangers. The next one I promise to describe every reaction every feeling and every aspect of Harry's ass to everyone. And by the way This chapter would not be this good if it were not for the help of Glynis!!!!!!!! Lol SHE IS AWSSSSSSOME. Anyway the next one, Draco and harry will start to get more intrested in eachother..hehe.

-Adrianna


	3. The Moment of Truth

Chapter 3 The moment of truth

As Harry made his way to the front of the room, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears, his palms were so sweaty and everything was spinning. This was it, it was now or never. He pulled together all that was left of his courage, took a deep breathe, and spoke. "Can I have everyones attention please? Excuse me, theres something I'd like to do right now," oh god, "Ok...here I go."

Everyone was very eger to know what Harry was about to do except for 3 people. Draco, who was so anxious almost fell over in excitement. Ron, who looked like he was going to puke at any given moment. And Hermione who looked like she was very curious as to what was really behind door number 3. So to speak.

Harry took a deep breathe, took one last look at all the innocent first years, the kind gentle face of Dumbledore, and even the face of only a mildy disgusted face of snape and kissed all that goodbye. 1-2-3 Down went the pants ( and hey boxers if you ever wondered) And stood there completely Bare-Ass for what seemed the longest 10 seconds in his life.

Draco who had his camera ready had taken at least 12 moving pictures of Harrys booty, was now completely speechless, and completely stunned, and completely HAPPY. "oh my god, he did it he actually did it." He said pretty loudly but no one could hear a thing from the uproar of . "OH BABYS" and, "AND TAKE IT OFF MR.POTTER!"

Ron who could not stop staring at this site, actually found it kinda...REVOLTING! Oh god, he thought, does he tan wearing nothing? How is his ass so completely tan, he found himself wondering. Then stopped and decided he'd better run to the bathroom before he pukes all over Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand could care less if Ron did, for right now she was absolutely loving the site that was before her eyes. Tan, muscular, tight, and by the looks of it very firm ass of Harry Potter. I don't know how you work out that area, but Harry you must be so good at it, she thought and smiled to herself.

Snape who had now barfed all over the table at this site, was holding back tears of utter and complete revoltion. "Why me Merlin? Why?," he said after he stopped heaving.

As for the rest of the teachers, including Dumbledore, were now completely dumbfounded. What. Just. Happened. Ran through all of there minds and couldn't stop from letting there jaws hang there.

Cameras were going off like mad, girls and boys were screaming for a striptease, and even the slytherin girls had to admit, Harrys ass was delicous.

Harry Picked up his pants, zipped them up, and took off. Hearing the shouts of, "Booos," and, "Awwwws." As he left the Great Hall in the most embaressing state he had ever been in.

Later that day back in the Griffindor commen room people could not stop talking.

"The boy who lived? HA. More like boy who stripped!" Giggled Lavender Brown.

"I heard he was doing that because he wanted to see Snapes face!" Laughed Ginny Weasly.

"Ron did you see how muscular and tan and, absolutely scrumptious his arse was? Ron?" Hermione asked.

"YES OK HERMIONE? YES I SAW EVERY BLEEDIN DETAIL OF HARRY'S ASS! ARE YOU HAPPY? HUH?" Ron yelled out in extreme frustration.

"Yes." Hermione said with great satisfaction in her voice.

Over in the slytherin commen room the same kind of reaction was buzzing around. But only one knew exactly why Harry Potter decided to moon the entire Great Hall and that person was very, very pleased with himself.

"Oh. My. God. His pants, around his ankles! His hands at his sides! His BARE TAN AND MUSCULAR ASS SHOWN TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! I must be in heaven. If I could just sink my teeth into- Pansy was cut off by a grossed out Goyle.

"Pansy will you stop, your making me sick! Right Draco?"

"Actually Goyle, your on your own." He did have the exact thoughts as Pansy, though he would never admit it. If that was what his ass looked like....Draco's thoughts clashed and instantly started thinking about how big was the famous Potter? NO! STOP! BAD THOUGHTS BAD! "I mean, even though the man has no brains, he does have one nice ass."

Goyle's mouth dropped open, but no one else really seemed shocked. And continued talking about what he was doing, and how does he get aroused and, Draco couldn't help but do the exact same thing. Well of course, mentally, just to himself, but still the same thoughts exactly.

A/N hehe I just wanted to show everyones reactions here. The next one ill explain about what Harry makes of it and what exaclty hes going to do to Malfoy in return. (COUGH, REVENGE, COUGH) hehe. Still buildin up the sexual tension but don't worry...its coming ï And one last thing, the part where it says the boy who stripped, that was from an Icon at iconator and I give full credit to them. Well until chapter 4.

-Adrianna


	4. Pink Faces and Revenge Plots

Chapter 4 Pink Faces and Revenge plots

Harry ran as far as he possabley could to where no one would suspect him. He ran straight into Professor Snape's empty Class room. He sat down right behind Snape's Desk, put his head to his knees and sighed. "No one is going to let me live this down." He told himself. "Damn Draco, damn him and his smirk." Harry thought about that evil smirk that have followed him through the past 6 years of his childhood, which had now grown into a very sexy very delectiable smirk. 'How can I think about him like this? He just humilated me in front of the entire school and now im thinking about his sexy smirk? Hell no! Not sexy smirk! Damn that smirk! Damn it straight to hell!' Harry was in the middle of mentally scolding himself when he heard the door open, he looked up and wanted to scream in frustraion. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Harry screamed in his mind. Someone up there must really not like him. Or someone down there was having waay to much fun torturing the good little Gryffindoryin.

Draco walked into the empty classroom and proceeded to lock the door, not knowing that Harry Potter was staring at the blonde just a few feet away. Draco took out the moving pictures of Harry's ass and laughed so hard he fell to the floor in hystaria. "HAHAHAHA HARRY'S ASS. INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE. SCHOOL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA." Draco continued until tears of laughter came to his eyes.

Harry could not take this humilation any longer. He stood up and glared right into Draco's eyes. "I'm glad your happy you inconsiderate asshole!" Harry yelled his built of feelings of anger and emaressment and lashed them out at Draco.

Draco and finally calmed himself down just enough to talk but he could not keep the huge grin off his face for anything. "Oh don't look at me Potter you agreed to it. Just because you're a good wizard and good at quiddich does not make you good at everthing. I will always beat you, just deal, you shouldn't have been so careless."

"You know what Malfoy," Harry sighed, he was absolutely right, there was no way he could deny it, but he couldn't just lay there and die. He had to do domething to get Draco back. But what, what could be so sneaky, so devious, so, and then it struck him the most brilliant idea. "Your absolutely right, I should have thought things more through, I guess I just hate the fact that I got beat." He looked down and tried to make it look really believeble.

"Oh I know I am." Draco said with slight suspicion, but shrugged it off. 'it's just Potter, but maybe not, maybe I really embaressed him, maybe hes depressed, maybe.... "I DON'T CARE!" oh shit.

"Umm, Malfoy, don't care about what?"

"Uhh, I don't care that you ....umm....got beat." Draco said those words with complete confusion going on in his mind. 'Potters getting to me, I better leave before I start telling him other things that might accidendtly come out, the sexy when hes angry thing comes to mind.' "Well...I got to go now..." Draco knew that sounded akward but he had to get out of there.

"Umm, ok bye?" Harry said 'what was going on here?'

The next day was the same old same old. Potions class was actually kind of fun because they had a subsitute for Snape. Snape being still incrediably sick about the whole way he described it as, "Harry with pants then....where did the pants go? WHERE DID THE PANTS GO?!" So as you can see he was in no state to teach. The sub was better then Snape, and no points were lost from Gryffindor, but Harry could not enjoy the day. There was just too many people whispering about him, and just the way that smirk stared at him, that he could not be happy.

Then he remebered his evil little plot and Grinned Madly. He almost broke into laughter if it wasent for all the people still whispering about him that pissed him off. 'But they dont matter, no one matters, just me and you Malfoy. Inside he was doing his happy dance, but outside Harry just smiled. A big huge, "I'm going to get you back you insufferable little basterd" smile straight at Draco.

And with that the blonde went into complete confusion at Harry's new found happiness and was very irritated the rest of class.

'Oh yes this will be good' Harry thought sinisterly. Let the downfall of Draco Lucious Malfoy begin, in more ways then one.

A/N Hehehe yes I had to leave it like that. Because the next one is going to be all about revenge. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!


	5. Sweet taste of Revenge

Chapter 5 Yes sweet revenge

It was a bright Monday morning. Everyone was annoyed, and why shouldn't they be? Essasys were due, boring subjects that where endless, and the absolute joy of seeing all those students you've been avoiding for the past 3 days are back. Then why? Why was Harry Potter almost jumping for joy? Well, Harry was having what he referrred to as, "A better day than a geek in the playboy mansion" kinda day.

"HIYA HERMIONE!" Harry said overly perky and waved.

"Uhh...Hi Harry, you ok?" She asked, a bit taken back by Harry's change in moods so quickly.

"Wonderful day where having,can't wait for Potions!"

Hermione stared at Harry as if he were wearing a hula skirt and screaming bananas. "Harry, if you were doing drugs...you would tell me right?"

"Of course I would! I love you Herm!" And with that he gave her a giant bear hug and then let her go with a tremendous smile.

Hermione was speechless and all she could do was force a smile.

As the pair walked into the potions classroom Harry smiled brightly at Snape. Who gagged slightly and tried not to do any harm to his student.-

Everyone was hurring into class and it was a few more moments before they really needed to be there, but still most of the class was there. Harry really did not care about any of them. No, there was only one person Harry was excited to see, and of course, that person is the ice prince himself. Mr.Malfoy at the time was talking to snape about some random potion...bloody suck up...When Harry decided this was perfect timing.

"Hiya Malfoy!" Harry said sounding like he had just done a bunch of crack. "How are you?!"

"Excuse me potter but if you don't mind-

"I do, I need to talk to you Draco." Trying his best to sound sad and serious, while inside he was laughing.

"Well I leave you two to your...buisness, and by the way Mr.Potter, Dumbledore would like to talk to you about your indecent exposure after class." Snape said with the utter most disgust.

"Oh and glad to see you're feeling better Severus!" Harry said tring to sound overly bright.

"Mark my words Potter I shall get you back!" And with that he turned and stomped off.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked, sounding half annoyed, half curious.

"Draco, when we played that game, when you touched my hands, I felt sparks, I felt something that ive never felt before, I felt you Draco" Harry said trying his best to feel absoutely intoxicated.

"Potter, what are you playing at?" Draco said in shock and compltete intrest. He knew where this was leading he just wanted Harry to say it.

"Draco," Harry took one step closer to him so now they're noses where almost touching, no one seemed to notice really because they were so deeply into there conversatisons, no one excepted Hermione and Pansy, slightly scared of where this was going. "I need that touch again." And at this point Harry started undoing Draco's pants.

"Potter what the hell do you think your doing?!" Draco whisperd sternly, now slightly trembling because of Harrys warm fingers running agianst his cool skin.

"I can't stand it anymore Draco, I need that feeling again" Harry whispered into his ear, and now his zipper was completely down and by now the entire class was paying attention because class was nearly starting although they couldn't see what harry was doing, Draco's body was facing the other way, but now almost evryone of them where staring.

"Not here, and why do you even think I-

Well that was it, The entire potions class burst out laughing, once again treated to an unexpected prize, and after last time most of them were prepared with small cameras and the Dark classroom became an explosion of lights. This time it was not tan, but white, but still looked like it was in just as good shape. Harry got the front view to see a very erect Draco, and for the second time snape had his meal forced out of him and was now running for the door.

Draco on the other hand found this could not be more embarressed, He knew this would be front page, and he knew his father would see it. He froze for just 3 seconds tring to regain his thoughts, But those were the best 3 seconds of Harrys life, but the worst of Draco's. He quickly Pulled up his pants. And gave Harry a look that could stop Voldemort in his tracks. But Harry just smiled and blew him a kiss. And with that Draco ran out of the room in utter horror that had just became his life. In those three seconds of thinking he now knew 3 things. One Harry is a decietful basterd, Two is that Harry is going down, and Three, that the first two things turned him on.

A/N Alright I tried to add some slash, But I needed that revenge. Yes I know I am evil. But Cmon we needed to give Harry some kind of revenge and I know it is the same but I have evil plans for such just things MWUAHAHAHA. Anyway theres going to be sexual tension in the next one. ;)


	6. Gone Soft

Chapter 6 Gone Soft

Back at the Griffyndor commen room people where practically worshiping Harry.

Harry looked around at the people praising him for putting a scratch, no not scratch, gash in the ego of Draco Fucking Malfoy. Harry had always been commended on even the slightest things but this was different. Harry felt a real sense of accomplishment, like christmas had come early for him, like...oh he knew what this feeling was, he felt as though....he had the upper hand over Malfoy. This sensation made his skin tingle and his heart leap, he made Draco sweat, and that was a _very _good thing.

"Please tell us Harry, please! Just how did you get Malfoy to stand there while you undid his belt?" Lavender pleaded. She was getting quite annoying he really wanted her to just shut her unleashed mouth and let him bask in his glory.

"Lavender, stop. Im going to go to sleep. Night everyone." Harry said. Ya know humiliating the Ice Prince himself does take a lot out of you. He'd get a quick shower to be refreshed and will sleep extremely well tonight. Oh he could count on that.

At the Slytherin commen room was a completely different story, or, at least it was for Draco. Draco was pacing up and down the dungions, he was frustrate, pissed, and needed extreme vengence. He made Draco feel humiliation! HE SHALL PAY DEARLY. Draco thoughts were taking him over, _How dare he to do that to me?! I am Draco Malfoy Dammit! I shall dominate him! Not the other way around. NEVER THE OTHER WAY AROUND. _He paced some more and he finally thought up something, something that would claim Harry as the Hogwarts Homo. Oh yes this was going to be lovely. Despite the actions earlier, Draco smiled, a very wicked smile. _Sleep Tight Harry._

Draco waited till 2 because he had no idea how late har-Potter stayed up and he really didn't want to be caught by a room full of pure little gryffindors, him being the sinful, evil Ice prince and all. He tiptoed to the picture of the fat lady, god she was repulsive, how could a painting gain weight anyway? Nevermind. He said the password "2 asses for the price of one"...lil basterd...That a 3rd year gryffendor who practically threw it at him shortly after the...incident.

He walked around and studied his sourroundings. Red and Gold velvet hangings and looks like the most comfertable couch ever! Wow, draco had to admit this place was divine. "Do they have to be perfect at everything..." he muttered to himself. He walked up the stairs to find a door that led to the boys dormitorys. He tried to open the door without using magic and it...it...it opened? God do they even trust eachother that much?! God damn!

He walked in to find a very nice lil room just like the last, not a book out of place...not even the weasly boy. He looked around studing ways to get out, who would wake the easily, what....and then he saw it. The most angelic thing his cold eyes have ever seen. He saw a very vaunrable, very still, Harry Potter. He walked closer and saw his eyes closed tight just above the velevety sheets. His hair had falled perfectly around his face and his chest rose ever so slightly to prove that he was still alive. Draco stared in awe, he had never seen the boy so harmless and weak. Draco wanted to jump on his bed and curl up right next to him. To kiss the soft skin right on the nape of his neck, would be more than he could stand.

Just then a very slight noise was made and it snaped Draco out of his thoughts. _What am I doing? I'm here to sabbatoge the boy not snuggle him to death! _With his ego back in action he took out his wand and pointed it at the bed. What he had planned was to turn the sheets into pink fur, put him in only silk boxers for everyone to see his morning erection and to handcuff him to the bed with pink furry handcuffs. But for some reason, just seeing Harry so alone and unprotected, he just couldn't. He turned his back to the boy. _Cmon of course you can! Remember what he did to you? The entire school saw your precious arse! He should pay!_ "Yes I can do this!" He whispered to himself. "Yes, Yes! Ye"- He turned around and saw Harry still laying their just as adorable and bundled as ever. "Dammit!" He said a bit too loudly.

Harry stirred, and Draco froze. Harry blinked his bright green eyes open and stared up at Draco. Draco still couldn't move, oh god, oh god, oh god! Draco though frantically.

Harry walked over to him and ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

Draco was completely shocked. "Harry..uhh...I can explain...you see..."

Harry laughed lightly, "Draco I know why you're here, and I know what your trying to do, we do this every night, ive figured you out."

Draco very confused.... "You do? ...I mean...We do?"

"Of course silly, you're here to ravish me, lick me from end to end and make me moan like no one has ever done before. I know this is a dream but...I can't help but love it." And with that he pressed his velvety soft lips onto draco's, softer then the bed, softer than the most exquisite silk in all of china, those lips were simply uncanny. Draco moaned from this for teo reasons, one DEAR GOD WAS HE A GOOD KISSER! And two he knew he had to leave, as badly as his penis ached to press right into The Golden one, he knew he couldn't stay, his moans would wake all of hogwarts, if not all of England. He pushed him away.

"Im sorry baby, not tonight, ive got to...go."

"What are you talking about Drackie?" Harry said, sounding hurt.

Draco kissed his forehead, slapped his ass, (He knew he would never be able to again so might as well make the best of it) And said. "Im really sorry, I'll make it up to you...somehow." Draco wanted harry to remember this than more than just a dream. He drew a time and a place and pressed it into Harry's hands as he laid him down to sleep. " Meet me their tommarow at that time love." Draco kissed him one last time and said, "Just be there love."

Harry looked up "Wait."

Draco turned around "what love?"

Harry blushed and looked about as cute as a kittin playing with a ball of string, "You forgot to tuck me and ...say goodnight."

Draco smiled a very harmless smile and walked back to Harry, tucked him in tight, kissed him ever so gently on the head and said. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco" Harry said with half closed eyes and a small smile.

Draco walked back to his room and smiled greatly. _I kissed Harry Potter! I smacked his tight little tush!_ But it was the smaller things that made him so happy. Like the goodnights, tucking him in, and calling him love, he had never said that, not even to let someone hear what they want to hear. He smiled ...every night I come to him? He could barely fall asleep from the natrual high that he was feeling. But he slowly drifted off to sleep, and this night Harry visted him too.

A/N Was that not the cutest thing ever? I mean...I cant believe I wrote it till I finished and reread it. It was supposed to be all revengey but for some reason I didn't want that, theres been a bit too much of that lately anyway. Anyway if you want to go ahead Ill say it too....AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!


	7. The day after

Chapter 7 The Mental Hangover

Harry woke that morning in a serious daze. _What the hell happened? _Harry smiled to himself suddenly remembering one of his Draco dreams which was insanly real. But meh so were all the other ones. Harry licked his lips…what was that? That didn't taste like him. He tasted some sort of…sandwich and…was that strawberry kooliad?!He licked his lips again, yes it was! Harry had neither of those things at all yesterday. But, didn't he see Draco having that at dinner last night? No…No….That's impossiable…nothing happened it was all a dream. And then he remebered.

"The note!" He said in a whispered shout. "Where did I put that bloody note…if there is such a note in the first place…" He looked around his bed, nothing, not anywhere. _No more ice cream before bed anymore…Seamus is right I do act weird when I have too much ice cream._

With that he got up stripped down and walked into the shower before all the other guys started coming in. It wasent that Harry was embarressed of his body, he liked his body, but the last time he did his eyes slightly trailed off onto another boys body. A certain Oliver Wood, who just happened to choose the shower right next to his. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wonder onto Oliver's body, I mean the man is gorgeous. Tan but in a way were he didn't even need to step outside to have it, his abs perfectly rippled, down to his very big penis that practically screamed LOOK! LOOK HOW BIG I AM! THINK OF THE PLEASURE I COULD GIVE YOU! And while all this staring was going on Oliver was giving Harry the once over too. Or maybe twice. And then their eyes met and hot pink collided into his face, Oliver on the other hand winked. Well of course Harry was shocked about both of there behavior and decied he better leave. So He grabbed his towel and bolted for the doors. And that's why he can never take a shower with anyone but people he knows are completely unfit. That's also the reason why he cant look Oliver Wood directly in the eyes. And, oh yeah, that was the day he found out he was very _very_ gay.

While in the shower Harry did not notice the crumpled up piece of paper underneath his bed with a heart drawn on it.

Meanwhile Draco was taking his morning shower alone too. Draco didn't care if all of Hogwarts barged in on him now, he was so happy he even started to sing. And what song you ask? What other song does newly found gay man sing?

"It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean  
God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!"

As he walked, no, danced out of the shower he found blaise rolling on the floor laughing himself to tears. "Its-raining-men-BUWAHAHAHA!"

Draco simply smiled and with the flick of his wand erased the memory of it.

"What am I doing here?" Blaise said suddnely very confused. He wiped his face to find tears. "Was I crying?"

Draco simply sniggerd and replied as sincerely as possiable. "You just told me everything Blaisey, its ok your secrets safe with me."

"Secret? What secret?!"

"Your gay blaise, and I'm very happy you trusted me enough to come out to me" _Oh my god this is great_

"I'M NOT GAY! I LOVE PANSY FOR GOD'S SAKE! I HAD SEX WITH HER OVER AND OVER AGAIN! AND ONCE MORE I ENJOYED IT!"

"Blaise you already told me everything, theres no need for secrets anymore. And the reason you like Pansy so much is because, lets face it, she looks like a man." _Is Blaise….sweating?_

"But-But-"

"Shhh its alright, I wont tell anyone I promise."

"Uh….Uh…I guess..Thank you Draco, you're a, _searching for words,_ really good friend."

"Of course I am. Now why don't you go to breakfast and I'll meet you there."

"O-Ok." Blaise was still very confused but he assumed Draco was right. Besides, Its raining men had been playing in his head since he came to, how could he explain that?

Harry was going to walk into breakfast when he remembered he never went to dumbledores office! _Shit!_

He ran as fast as he could to his office and walked up the golden starirs. "Ello Dumbledore…you uh wanted to see me?"

"Umm yes, its about the uhh…lets call it "the incident" shall we?"

"Yes sir." Harry's face had turned a nice shade of pink, no darker, perhaps a magenta.

"Harry why would you do that?"

"Well you see, it was a dare."

"Ahhh I understand. Ya know when I was a boy I was the exact same way. Never turned down a dare, not once."

"That's nice sir."

"I remember this one time when I was just your age, my friends dared me to moon the dark arts teacher mrs.Hubberfinkle!What is with young boys and mooning people? Oh! But I will never forget her face, that," Makes shocked face, "HAHAHAHAHA! Hahaha!." Sees Harry very confused face. "Well, hehe, I," Clears throat, "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." A very distraught Harry fumbled out of the room, the thought of the headmaster's arse was very upsetting. "Oh God, its probably all wrinkly and…white..Oh God! Stop. Thinking. About. It!"

"About what lover?" A smooth, low voice said from behind him.

A chill spilled down his spine, the only person that could do that to him was-"Draco?" No one was there. "Merlin, what the bleedin hell is happening to me? I need to talk to hermione. Once I talk to her…things will make sense…" He trailed of and tried to collect his thoughts.

As he walked away Draco peaked out from behind the wall, doing what he does best, smirking.

Yeah this one isnt that good but at least I gave you a mental image of Draco singing its raining men in the shower. And all the rights to that song go to whoever made it…And whoever did THANK YOU!!!! Merry Christmas everyone! Haha im sucha loser.


	8. Jealous Behavior & Inner thoughts

Chapter 8 Jealous Behavior & Inner thoughts

Harry entered the great hall very confused and very scared that he might, day by day, be losing his mind. He scanned the room for his voluminous ( A/N I heard that word from my teacher and had to use it hehe Love it! Hehehehe….he…sorry ) brown haired friend. In a matter of seconds he saw her there in the corner of the table but what was she doing? She keeps moving around that chai…OH…..MY…..GOD. Harry words were away from him. "Her…mion…e?" He said in a small voice, for there in the corner of the griffendorre table was Hemione sitting on deans lap and making out with him, tongue and all. Even though this was a free period, why would she do it so openly?

"But…what about Ron? I thought them two were like,mad about eachother…" He mumbled to himself, part ofhim was shocked, another was mad for not telling him what was going on, and some of it was relief. ( A/N I'll explain later) "Me two Harry." Ron said in a very cold and shy way as he attempted to leave the great hall.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry I just saw she didn't say anything to me." Harry said trying to console his best friend.

"I know you didn't, I trust you," Harry winced a this, knowing he still hadn't told his best friend that he was gay, or that he was slighty crushing on their worst enemy."I trusted her…" Ron's voice got smaller, by now you could barely tell he was 17 by his voice. One tear fell down his face and he threw his copper bangs infront of it to try to hide it. "I loved her…and she knew it, and then she makes out with one of my best blokes…I just…" He stop acting like this and trys to be a man about it. "I don't care, forget about her and her stepid mate. Harry noticed Ron's fist balling into a fist.

Harry looked his red headed friend, and he knew it hurt him. It probably hurt like a fist to the stomach when your not prepared. He got sucker punched, straight to the heart.

"Cmon Ron lets go back to the tower and you can tell me about it ok?" Harry said in a sympathetic way, but not too far because he didn't want to sound like his mother. With that he lead ron out the door while holding him tightly. He knew how he felt. He had felt it too. He knew as much as Ron was straight, getting held by his best friend made him feel a lot better, like he could cry, complain, and still not float away because of the arms clamping on you. It was a strong comfort and Harry gave it too him.

Ron was indeed thinking those exact same things. And as they walked he did start to slightly cry.

Draco was on his way to the great hall, knowing he'd be there talking to Hermione about how he was losing it and what he should do, and while he was doing that, Draco would catch his attention, and hold it. He had looked at his hair at least a hundred times, getting it in just the right way that he knew Harry would bend to his ever whim. He was wearing his nicely fitting, but still baggy at the ends, dark green pants with a short sleeve knitted black top. The combination was deadly.

He was almost there when he saw Harry and Ron huddled on the floor, with Ron's red head buried into Harry's sholder, with Harry patty him on the back and promising that everything will be ok.

Draco stood there. Obviously something has happened to Ron. That is a sympathy pat on his back, and hes really not holding him all that tightly, and that was….a….friendly kiss on the forhead too. _Who Am I kidding? No one sympathy kisses their friend on the head when its two boys! But…the note…the dreams…_ Draco's blood boiled, he was dumping him for a WEASLY?! Well if Harry thought that he would just sit their and wait until he and his….lover are done, then hes got another thing coming!

Oh what am I doing? Hes not my boyfriend! I have no right to be angry, why am I getting so worked up about this?. Besides, since when was I so completely infatuated by Potter? If anything he should infatuated with me! If he doesn't me or my he-man body then screw him! I bet there are millions of men lining up to be anywhere near me. Better looking and treat me better besides! I am Draco Malfoy! Sex God of Hogwarts! I AM THE ALPHA AND OMEGA! POTTER SHOULD LICK MY ITALIAN LEATHER BOOTS! Hahaha! Yes! Yes!

Looks at Harry holding Ron now slighty rocking him

Oh fuck you, you red headed basterd.

With that Draco turned on his Italian leather boots and went to a new program called stress management that the headmaster insisted on him taking. _Thank god I have that class next... I really need to punch something,I wonder if they'll let me put a red wig on it.._

"Ron, you Okay now?" Pulling ron away to stare into his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Harry. I-I'm sorry for overreacting, I don't know why I just.." Harry cut him off "Its ok I understand." He gave Ron a weak smile. They both got up slowly Ron started to get embarressed and all nervous about something. "Umm…right well….I got to be getting to uh…Potions…uhh yeah potions!" Harry looked very confused "We already had potions…" "But I I am taking advanced! Hahaa yeah that's it! Loves me some potions! Hahaha…WOOOHOOO POTIONS." Ron thrusted his fist upwards. "Right well….you do that…."

Ron took off for potions_, in the complete wrong direction, right well that makes sense, why take the stairs when you could….fly through the window? Does he know hes going outside?_

From the end of the hallway Ron waved and smiled greatly at him. Harry returned the wave while ron still waving ran into the brick wall and fell flat on his ass. Harry was about to approach him when Ron started making crazy handmotions as to not move and that he was allright…._What happened to the normal friends I knew in the beginning of Hogwarts? Oh fuck this I'm going to stress management._

"Hate" punch "Him" punch "So" punch "Fucking" Punch " MUCH!" Draco was not in a good mood. He didn't need his wand to kill someone right now. I mean how would you feel if the person you love was helping a friend at his time of need? _Oh fuck off! _Hey not my fault you have anger issues. _Listen I don't need this voice in my head shit, AND I DO NOT LOVE HARRY! AND I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES YOU LITTLE WANKER! _Right…then why did you draw freckles on your punching bag…and oh yeah! A red wig on it? _SO? THIS IS HOW I DEAL WITH MY ANGER!_ HA! So you admit you have an anger problem? _NO! JUST! AHHHH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! _Look at you, not only do you have anger issues, but now your getting into a fight with your inner thoughts! Man, does the word therapy mean anything to you?_ Does taking pills to make me have no inner thoughts mean anything to you? _NO! I'M TOO GOODLOOKING TO DIE! _MUWHAHAHA NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT! WAIT TILL I GET TO THE NURSE, YOUR SUBLIMANAL LITTLE ANTICS ARE GOING DOWN!!!_

"Uhh Draco are you using the punching bag or, are you done?"

Draco spun around to see his raven locked crush in red boxing shorts with gold punching gloves, it was required to wear this, just in your house teams colors, but how that man looked in them was nothing short of stunning.

"Uhh….Draco?" Harry said now wondering why his enemy had niether hit him with insults or punches.

"What? Oh yeah…right Im done…" He turned to leave for some other form of stress relief or to just stop the flow of drool, when he forgot about the drawn freckles and wig. How bout you ask Harry to relive some stress in a new kinda way, Ya know the one that involves a hot tub? _I don't have time for this shit! And why arnt you on your best behavior? _Well I figured since Im going to be surpressed anyway I'm gunna go out fucking with you. _Fucking peachy, it better be a strong dosage, you are not coming back! _"Uhh hold on a second!" Draco quickly turned it around and rubbed it off with his towels ( no he can't just magically make it dissapear, magic is not allowed in here. Because if you mix a stressed out wizard with a bunch of kids around him…welll ya know).

Harry started to loose his patients, "Are you done yet, with whatever you're doing?"

Draco stepped out from behind it, "Yeah uhh…sorry." Dear God, mark your calander! _Oh for merlin's sake FUCK OFF! _Draco walked to thesoft padding room put on some soft music and laid down. God that Potter has a nice little package on him, must be the quidditch right? _Well…I guess so I mean that's how I stay in such good shape. _Yeah…So…Why havent you asked him out yet? Cmon you can tell me, Im here to help and console you, I understand. _Well I guess im just sorta scared that he'll reject me, Ive never liked anyone as much as I Like him, he means a lot to me and hes the only one whos made me feel this way, when he talks its like, my heart skips a beat ya know? _…. …. HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS THE MOST PUSSIEST THIS I HAVE EVER HEARD! MAN THAT POTTER BOY HAS TOTALLY CASTRATED YOU HASENT HE? HAHAHAHA! _Oh you little basterd! You COCKBITE! _I try.

Draco looked out the tiny little slit of a window to see Harry punching the bag extremly hard. _I wonder whats wrong. _Hes prolly mad that the guy he likes is being a pussy. _Im never thinking anything to you again. _To you….I hear every- _OH JUST CRAM IT WILL YOU PLEASE?_

Outside Harry was taking all of his anger from his friends and stresses on this stupid little red bag. Everyone was acting weird. Ever Draco, for God's sake, he said Sorry to him. What was going on in this school?

( A/N Sorry there wasent much slashyness, Im definitely going to step that up. Well thank you for the review  And I'm sorry it takes me so long to review, midterms are coming up and I really need to study, so I may not be writing for a little bit sorry  )


	9. A shorty

Chapter 8 ½

This is a little side chapter; actually I just messed up and forgot to add something. Please bear with me I write this crap when I'm so hyper I could pass as drunk.

Harry about 2 and a half hours later of beating up the punching bag to the point where there was an actually hole in it, he was sweating all over, so he decided to go to the showers and wash up. Since taking a shower in the Gryffindorr common rooms had become increasingly difficult due to his abnormally muscular arse.

Unknown to him was two gray eyes that had never left him. _I've never seen him so angry before._

Draco finally came out from his definite relaxation period. He was about to pick up his things and go back to the dungeons when he heard a shower turn on. He stopped in mid-walk, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood still and he tried to breathe but realized he couldn't. _He is in there…he is not wearing a thing…and he is dripping wet._ _This is going too fast, what has it been like two weeks? And already I'm getting short of breath? Pull yourself together, show some dignity! My God, I'm sweating like a hufflepuff in sex Ed! _Draco slowly breathed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He gave another look towards the slightly open door to the showers and sighed. _Damnit, well maybe just a harmless peek, not even a peek a glance!_

Draco quickly looked in to realize that in all his thoughts, the shower had stopped. Still, he slowly walked up to the shower door and peeked, I mean, glanced in. And there was Harry potter sliding his baggy jeans over his gold striped boxers. His raven hair still soaked and he had yet to have a shirt on, leaving the tiny beads of water, fall off his hair and glide down those perfect abs.

Draco was now staring fully induced in Harry's Zeus like body.

Harry was now sliding on the last of his apparel, a baggy black T-shirt that stuck to his semi-wet torso, letting it cling to every one of his muscles. And finally he slipped on his black leather bag.

Draco stood in awe, but soon realized Harry was coming his way. He looked for something to do but what…uh…uh…too slow.

Harry opened the door and slammed it into Draco's face and knocked him to the ground.

"OWWW! BLOODY HELL WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU EFFING PRETTY BOY!"

Harry said nothing but extended his hand to help him up.

Draco stared at it, wondering if this was safe and then slowly he grabbed it and let Harry lift him to his feet.

"I'm...Sorry Malfoy, I should have been looking where I was going" Harry said apathetically.

"You should be! Could have broken this perfect nose! Imagine if that would have happened!" Draco ranted on and on until Harry interrupted.

"Wait, what were you doing right next to the door?"

"W-W-What does it look like? I was going to take a shower you half-wit!"

"Oh…. Suuure…. Bye"

Draco stared at him as he slowly walked out completely oblivious of Draco's puzzled reaction. And then as Harry was almost completely out of the room he blurted out, "Err, Bye" Harry slowly turned back and gave the smallest smile, almost amused, and walked completely out.

"I'm am never going to understand that boy, why did he smile at me?" He was very curious; the golden boy was more complex now then ever. He started walking to pick up his clothes but then he stepped on something. "Hello, what is this?" It was a plain leather bound book, with a Gold cobra on the front. _Potter must have dropped this out of his man-bag. Hmm…_ He opened the book and in it, the pages were blank. _Damn secrecy spells._ Being no good at disabling them, only creating them, he put the book in his bag and was determined to hand the book back to Harry and have a decent conversation when he returned it. Wait a second… Returning the book without reading it? Decent conversation? Harry!

"My head…dear Merlin my head." With that Draco slowly walked out clutching his head and the book and walked very slowly back to Slytherin common rooms. Maybe there he would finally find some peace.

(Yeah it was hella short, but it was something I left out in the last one so yeah.)


	10. Thrusts of honor

Chapter 9 Thrusts of honor

Friday, possibly the toughest and seemingly longest day of the week. Oh and what a week it had been. Hermione was with Dean (well at least her tongue was), Ron was sobbing one minute, then jumping up and acting like everything was fine the next. Well, actually that one he understood, Ron equals big, tough, and defend my masculinity to the death. But what was the deal with Dra-MALFOY! GAH! He was being … polite. The day at stress management he seemed so deep in thought he did not even insult him, simply got out of his way. As if that wasn't enough, Blaise has turned gay. Not that Harry really cared he just thought Blaise was fucking Pansy. Meh, she looks like a man anyway.

Harry trudged his way to Divination, _only three more classes, _and his mind told him over and over again. While caught up in his own thoughts, Harry did not see the large oak door. **SMACK**. _Are you effing kidding me? _Harry felt the tender spot on his forehead. _Thanks God got anymore? CMON BRING IT! _With that Draco walked in to see Harry, shaking his fist at the sky.

Draco looked at Harry very curiously. _What the bloody hell is he doing?_ "Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Harry went rigid. _Damn it! Stupid God and his stupid Supreme powers._ "I was…nothing." Harry sighed giving one last fleeting glimpse at the sky and started to walk up the rusty, old stairs to his class.

Draco was more than a little confused. "Umm, Potter there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Harry froze, _no…not now, no self-revelations now. Please I just want to sit down, read my stupid tea leaves and go to sleep._ "What is it?"

Draco walked closer to him, "I have something to give you, I suppose it would be important to you." He started going through his olive green prada bag. "Uh, here you dropped this that day at stress management." Draco took out the leather-clad book.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh my God, thank you so…" Panic suddenly washed over him, "You didn't read it… did you?"

"Well I would have, if I wasn't mentally challenged when it comes to those bloody secrecy spells, why is it so important anyway?"

"Nothing, just give it here." Harry tried to take the book but Draco pulled it away.

"If its nothing then why are you so anxious to get it back?" Draco was just toying with him but he couldn't help it. Harry being a few inches shorter then himself brought him much fun with the whole keeps away game.

"Malfoy it's none of your business, just give it here!" Harry was starting to lose patience; it didn't help that class had started either.

"Hmm, I've got a better idea, how about you lick my Italian boots and then I'll see what I can do." Draco was just teasing him, kinda, but he loved seeing him gets all worked up over some book.

But this did not amuse Harry that book was very valuable to him and he couldn't afford any other human laying their eyes on it. "You-

"Draco Lucious Malfoy that is no way to treat one of the best wizards Hogwarts has ever produced, don't you agree?"

_Father?_

Draco's breath hitched, he was terrified and slowly handed the book back to an amused Harry? _What the... _He quickly turned around to see Ron weasly smiling impishly with a box of Voice Modifying lollipops. "Oh you basterd! You red-headed basterd!"

The two Gryffindorr just stood there smiling at one another, in triumph. Harry had never seen Ron outwit Draco, but it certainly was a delicious defeat. But…Ron never was good at being quiet about his victories.

"Oh, WHAT NOW! Ron 1 Draco 0! Wooot! Wooot!" Ron was now dancing as white as any person could dance. _Oh no Ron, not the running man._

Unknowingly Crabbe and Goyle had popped up behind Ron about the time he started this crazy dance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! I should kick you're arse for saying that!" Crabbe yelled very loudly.

But Ron was too happy right now, almost high. He completely disregarded the threat, not only that but decided to taunt Crabbe a bit. "Kick my arse eh? Tell ya what. How about this, if you leave me alone I promise to give you a big cookie tomorrow! Doesn't that sound better?"

"You basterd!" Goyle yelled out. "Don't talk to him like that!"

"Terribly sorry." Ron said very seriously. "Would you like a cookie too?"

"DAMN YOU!" Goyle screamed.

"Oh for the love of Merlin can we stop this!" Draco screamed even louder then Goyle. "Goyle, Crabbe, Leave. You are making fools out of yourselves."

"You really should listen to you master." Ron said with a sneer.

"Ron, that's enough. You are acting like a child." Harry said sharply.

"Oh cmon you don't think it's the least bit funny?"

"Ron. Enough" Harry said his tone firm.

"Yeah alright." Ron walked away but still laughing to himself softly.

After the "Fight" Draco and Harry walked up the stairs silently. As soon as they got to the top Draco did something that slightly confused, slightly amused Harry.

"Potter….Er…I just wanted to say I'm…For that whole book thing…" Draco trailed off and looked uncomfortable.

Harry started to laugh. "Are you … Draco Lucious Malfoy going to apologize to me? Harry Potter? …Seriously!"

Draco felt embarrassed and annoyed, if this is what he was going to get for trying to be civil well fuck that. "Well if you're gunna be an arse about it I'm out of here." He burst into the room and sat at his table and throughout the rest of the period he didn't make a peep. He just stared out the window, looking very frustrated.

Harry watched him the entire time. _Was he really going to apologize? Or is this just yet another way to torture me…or is this sincere? _Harry thought about him the entire time. All he did the entire period was stare at his notebook and think about Draco. Divination and reading his stupid globe…orb? Whatever. Besides even in the orb all he could see was draco. Draco and him dancing in funny costumes and laughing. Billy idol was singing in the backround and….At that moment something occurred to Harry. This wasen't just his imaginary (Or Libedo) running wild, this was a vision. Harry shook his head and shut his eyes tightly and when he opened them the vision was gone. _What the…?_

K so I haven't updated in….A lifetime? Yeah I'm such a bad Author. If you like my story then I'm real sorry. I promise I'll try to updated a lot during the summer. If I don't I'd appreciate not getting egged like last year. Thank you 3 


	11. Contest?

Chapter 11 It's hard to be beautiful

Harry did not see or talk to Draco much after that. Once in the main hall they met eyes and Harry put up his best glare, usually Draco would try to match his but he could only looked down at his food, sigh, and excuse himself from dinner. _I couldn't have hurt his feelings that badly…could I have? _Harry prodded his now cold pasta and thought. He did not understand why Draco was so upset. Or more so why he cared so much that he was upset. How is it that this was eating away at him so much? Harry shortly after excused himself as well.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, I think I'm just going to have a bath and then get some rest."

Hermione nodded and returned to her meal. Since she had been dating Dean, or for that matter, dating period, she had become less worrisome. He liked her better this way; it almost made him want to discuss what was going on with his life, almost.

As he walked through the hallways, he realized he had never really seen them in this light. Everything seemed to move against him, the air felt colder, the windows glowed harshly on his eyes, and the once beautiful walls covered in artwork seemed to scold him, and was now littered with…pictures…of…man…ass….

Harry stopped, either paralyzed by fear, **or** the two, very shapely, asses staring back at him had cast some sort of new unforgivable curse upon him. The curse wore off and he tore the picture from the wall like a little kid with his Band-Aid, fast to get the pain over with quicker. But the pain in harry was not ending. The picture was one of him and one of Draco, both with their pants down. Underneath the picture it asked, "Whose ass is tighter?" With a check for Draco and one for himself.

As the full shock of the situation set in, he could only gaze at the sight before him. He shut his eyes repeatedly then opened them, trying so desperately to make the picture disappear with his mind.

"Wha…When…How…." The teen wizard could not create words descriptive enough to express his horror. The thought of hundreds of young witches and wizards actually _debating_ this was beyond his now aching head to even fathom.

"What is that in your hand Potter?"

Harry looked up, at the familiar voice, every bit of terror still latching onto his face, now mixed with mild confusion as to how the situation had gotten any worse. _Of all people…Snape…Severous Snape…_

Harry swallowed hard trying to compose some sort of pride or dignity. _Or Sanity._

"Professor it's…"

As it always was, it was too late. Professor Snape had already snatched the paper out of his hands. Matching Harry's terror, he almost tore it when he gripped it as hard as he did. "I will talk to Dumbledore about this…You and I have gone through too much of this. And although I'd like to blame you for this I can't imagine even you doing such a…Revolting thing. No this is the mind of fangirls or boys…or both." Snape's mind wandered about his students and their…taste for this and forced some bile back down his throat. "And although I have been suppressing it I need to leave before I vomit…again. I assume you will tell **no one** of what we just saw…most of them probably already know anyway." Holding back his disgust as much as he could, walked away, taking every precaution not to make eye contact with the raven hair boy with the just too perfect ass.

As harry walked on, trying to hold back his own food, he took a staircase up and then followed along the path into the Gryffindorr dormitories. There he tried not to hear the giggles and feel the stares on his…back as he walked up the stairs. He thanked Merlin for the empty baths and he slipped off his clothes and slipped into the water. He spoke a spell to make bubbles appear, leaned back and snuggled in his bubbly blanket. He let the hot water soothe his tense muscles and relax his over-worked mind.

_Why is all of this happening now? Since when did my life become so complicated? _ But Harry knew, he just did not want to say the words outloud. So he se said it in his mind. _This is all when I got closer to him. _ Over the year Harry had been having constant dreams of the snake prince. Repeatedly he would come and snog Harry into complete bliss, or just affectionately nuzzle the softest part of his neck. A dream not to long ago had seemed so real. And for the last few days (or weeks?) The prince seemed immune to pretty much everything that had been happening between the two.

_Is this all just coincidence? The dreams? The behavior? The crystal ball? Or is this something real?_ Harry could not decipher from reality and his imagination. But knowing his past, was any thing ever really a coincidence?

As he contemplated all of the recent events he closed his eyes and slowly submerged his body under water.

On the other end of things the silver prince was thinking exactly the same things. Snuggled into a different sort of blanket, the one made of black cashmere, he thought about his feelings for the boy who lived. _I just wish I never felt this way for him, when did endless hatred turn into mild attraction._ Mild was putting it lightly. _Damn him. My life was just find before he had to suddenly become tall dark and handsome. _

Draco unknowingly to him, followed suit with Harry, and buried himself under the fluffy, dark blankets and prayed for sleep. Something that he would yet again, not find.

Hahaha oh man. As an author I do believe I am sort of growing up in my language and my ability to not rush everything has definitely calmed down. But as for updating and making these stories longer I am going backwards. Ugh I'm sorry for once again, the remaining readers of this story. And if you're new just know that I only update once a year, actually…I did it twice this year so…Props? Peace out homies 


	12. Shock Therapy

Chapter 12 Shock Therapy.

The next day was kind of a blur. Harry couldn't remember a lot, mostly because he was asleep for quite possibly every class. That's what happens when you contemplate a relationship that doesn't involve hatred between you and your mortal enemy.

"Harry are you alright? You've been in a coma today." The bushy-haired girl asked curiously as Harry was trying not fall asleep in his mashed patatoes. Had dinner come already?

"Yeah I'm alright I was just up late studying." Harry lied.

"Harry do I like stupid to you?" Hermione laughed and pushed a loose strand of hair out of his face.

Harry smiled genuinely; _She's never acted so cheerful before, I like her so much this way. _ And it was true; she'd been laughing and being very attentive to Harry when they talked. Like a big sister.

"Alright I'll tell you the truth, not here though too many people."

Hermione was a little stunned. Harry, although one of her close friends never really spoke up about his problems. This made her even more happy so she giggled her response and spoke with fake shock. "Oh no, you're going through puberty!"

Harry actually laughed too, "Aha, no I think that talks a little late. But still involving the libido though.."

"Ha I see, currently I can help you with that problem." Hermione joked. "You can come up to my room around 10ish alright?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He was kind of excited, it's been so long that he's told anyone how he feels he was really happy about it. _Maybe talking about it will get it out of my head. _Harry took a quick glance over to check on Draco. Draco looked up from his meal and looked at Harry, gave him a halfhearted glare, then continued to pick at his food. _Yeah…that's not going to happen anytime soon. _He sighed and got up and left to maybe get a nap in before his talk.

Draco stared intently at Harry as he dragged him self out of the main hall. _I can't believe I apologized and he won't even apologize for making fun of me! What a child! Ugh I'm going to go tell him his place, make him feel how shitty I feel! _That's mature. _...No, not now. _Finnnne. And with that Draco got up and followed the raven-locked boy.

One very intelligent girl noticed this and smiled slightly then shook her head. "Oh Harry can't anything be normal with you?"

- - - - -

"Potter!"

"Ugh…Wha-a-at?" Harry moaned, he didn't have enough sleep to endure Draco right now.

"Don't give me that! I apologize to you and you mock me! And now you won't even apologize for _your_ behavior?"

Harry stared at him through his messy locks, shook his head and then stood up straight and look Draco in the eye. "Well what the hell do you expect? You've been a lousy sod from the first day I met you! Then you were acting normal to me, _and then, _You apologize! So please forgive me for thinking this had to be some kind of fucked up joke!" Harry barked. He had 2 hours of sleep, he was getting _very_ frustrated with school, and this was the breaking point.

Draco stared at him, an array of rage and sadness mixing in his silver eyes. "Well please excuse me if I thought that us being enemies was just plain ridiculous! I mean we were kids, kids are mean, we're adults now! And for some strange reason I thought that we could get along now, and PLEASE don't ask me why! God your intolerable!" Draco screamed into his face, silver piercing into emerald.

Harry stood there, still extremely pissed but…he was so close to him. He could smell him, he smelled like warm vanilla. Why did he smell so delicious, like ice cream…Harry's face had softened and closed his eyes and inhaled. God he was intoxicating.

"…Harry…what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Draco said, his heart pumping in his ears. He is so close…

Harry was inebriated by his scent, he wasn't thinking about anything but that smell. Harry opened his eyes and observed the source, then closed his eyes again and crushed his lips against the Slytherin, they felt like velvet, and tasted bliss. Without thinking he pushed Draco against a wall and continued his raid of his mouth.

Draco stared, heat rising on his cheeks, his pants seemingly getting tighter. _This pressure, this glorious pressure. _He soon was kissing him back his tongue swimming softly against the Gryffindorr. His head was spinning, Harry tasted like the richest chocolate with just a dash of strawberries.

Harry hands were around his waist and Draco's around his neck and head, pressing him into him farther. _Dear Gods, all those wasted year without this taste. _He thought as his lips place soft kisses against the pale skin down to his neck where his tongue graced the soft flesh.

Draco let a low moan escape his lips. And slowly opened his eyes just to check that this was Harry Potter, and that this was not a dream. But when he opened his eyes he saw something he wished he didn't. He saw Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood both staring very intently. Marcus staring out of disgust and Oliver…Smiling quite widely.

Draco froze with immense sadness and reluctance pushed Harry off of him. Harry stared and then saw Draco's face, then turned and froze as well.

"Oh please don't stop on our account!" Marcus spat.

Oliver looking like he was giving the two a once over spoke while smirking, "Please, don't."

That once over reminded Harry of a shower he could never forget. Heat instantly invaded his cheeks and he looked at his feet.

Draco looked quixotically at Harry but Marcus interrupted his thoughts.

"We were just visiting to come check on Hogwarts since we were sadly paired to do an entire history report on this school." Marcus walked up to Draco and was very close to him, but unlike Harry, this was unwanted and made him feel claustrophobic. "Even though I was older I looked up to you, you were the epitome of a Slytherin, strong, devious, intelligent. Your father would be ashamed." Marcus said acidly.

As you all are thinking, this didn't go so well with Blondie.

"Who the hell are you?! You're some lonely, bucktoothed Sod, who probably goes home and masturbates to women you will NEVER get. Or possibly men you homophobic Fuck! On the other hand I am going to become very successful and am snogging Harry Potter, who is delectable! How dare you make me feel ashamed for who I chose to date. I am Draco Fucking Malfoy, and don't you _ever _forget that!" Draco pushed Marcus away, grabbed Harry and kissed him again. "We're out of here."

"Nice seeing you again Harry! I know who I'm going to vote for." Oliver said excitedly, Harry looked over his shoulder and saw him wink and mouth ** Nice Choice ** before Harry and Draco turned the corner.

Harry still had rouge plastered to his face. _Oliver….Oliver Wood?_

A/N YEAH! MADD UPDATE. Haha wow I'm a bitch for not updating. I'm going to try to again I forgot how much I enjoyed writing. Reviews are appreciated; they fuel my hopes and dreams haha.


	13. Utter Confusion

Chapter 13 Utter Confusion

Draco continued to drag Harry until they were about to enter the Slytherin house, but Harry yanked out of his grip before that could happen. He had just regained his senses and knew this was not a good place to be seen; Harry was not like Draco, he can't be so proud of being who he was… although he knew he was gay and had been for a while, he had been guarding that secret with his life. He didn't want to be more judged and observed then he already was. And for Oliver to see him! This was a disaster.

"What's wrong." Draco said curiously.

"Don't you understand what just happened…someone saw us, like…like _that_. What the hell are we going to do now?"

Draco was about to say something but for once thought better of it. He wasn't ashamed that he was gay…well…not to anyone in the school. But when Marcus had mentioned his father he thought for a split second how he would react to this. It wasn't looking very good.

"I don't think Oliver will say anything I mean you two seem to be…close friends?" Draco spoke slowly; he didn't like how much Oliver got to Harry. Not one bit.

"And Marcus?" Harry said a calmer now. "I don't think you and Marcus are very good friends anymore.." All of the immense euphoria he had previously felt has been replaced by guilt and nausea. If anything happened to them it would be all his fault. "I'm sorry.."

Draco stared at Harry a bit more. "Are you?" He said laughing in defeat. "He was lowly snot anyway, I was only friends with him to get on the quidditch team as soon as possible." He half smiled, "I always had to beat you."

He couldn't do this, the way Draco looked right now was angelic. His pure white hair was a bit longer now, and two long pieces in the front framed his face. His metallic eyes were bright and almost desperate for Harry to continue the conversation. But as much as he wanted him he just couldn't get involved with him. The thought of peoples eyes on him, nudging, whispering, spreading their half-truths and more then often lies. And always so blatantly staring. It had taken such a long time for them to except him and stop all the insane rumors, or at least make them extremely uncommon. Always wondering what they're thinking, always having to be perfect. He ran a finger through his black, messy hair and tried to think of something to say. Until he finally just gave up, he was not a good liar, he had to tell him the truth.

"This isn't going to work. Is it?" As if just reading his thoughts Draco spoke.

"No, I don't think it can." Harry said, and with every word his mouth stung. He looked up into those sterling eyes and then looked down again.

Then they stood there in complete silence. There was nothing left to say.

Harry looked up again, "I should go." And then he turned to leave.

"Ya know, it's weird huh." Draco spoke.

"What is?"

"You can fight the dark lord but can't even be seen with a male as your mate." Then he whispered to the painting and it swung open. Then he turned and boiling silver stared back at him with severe agitation. "You're a coward." And with that he elegantly stormed into his dormitory.

Harry stood there stunned, the boy who had cried over ANYTHING involving physical pain called him a coward! _But he's right…_His anger dissipated and disgrace washed over him. He walked back to his dorms with his head down slightly more then usual.

"Hey! Right on time…" Hermione's smile faded when she took one look at her friend. "What happened?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry I think I'm going to have to cancel our chat."

Hermione looked upset. "But, why did something happen?"

Seeing no more use in lying to her he nodded.

"Harry we can still talk, I won't judge you no matter what you tell me. You know that." Her eyebrows knitted together. " And you know I won't tell anyone, honest."

He smiled at the ground. "I still do want to talk but I need a bath, and then bed."

"Well we can just talk in the bath then, right?"

Harry's mouth fell to the floor. "Hermione…uh…what?!"

Hermione giggled a bit, " I know you've…switched teams." She whispered. "And it's not like either of us have any feelings for each other so ya know It's fine."

"Is it that obvious?" Harry said his voice a bit shaky.

"Honestly Harry, you must think me some sort of dunce."

He laughed, "No it's just I hope no one else thought it so obvious." Concern coloring his words.

"No, only a few girls even looked up but that's only because you two are the most popular kids in all of Hogwarts."

How he wished he wasn't such an important part of the curriculum. "But Herm, your forgetting one tiny detail. You see I'm pretty sure the whole _bathing together_ thing is very, very , _very, _against the rules."

Hermione laughed. "You underestimate me."

"Oh my…" Harry was stunned. He had underestimated her. She had led him to a secret bath, the floor was lined with onyx, around that were a bunch or new candles, like someone had redecorated. The bath was porcelain white with a silver fountain. Then he thought of something, "You and Dean haven't –

"Noo. Cmon Dean's my first real boyfriend, I wouldn't move that fast." She turned the knob and hot water started to spread.

"It's weird Herm but I always thought you'd end up with Ron." Harry said nonchalantly gazing at the water, he waved his wand and bubbles appeared. _Oh Mr.Bubble, how I love you so._

"Yeah…everyone thought that. But the fact is I can't keep waiting for him, and this year I promised myself I wouldn't be bothered by such things. Actually I had a crush on…ugh I can't! You'll freak!" She said with blush flooding her cheeks.

"Hermione I just snogged Draco Malfoy, you couldn't freak me out if you tried." Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?

Hermione looked stunned for a second and then challenged his remark. "Snape."

Ok so maybe she could. "WHAT?! Hermione cmon you're joking right? The guys like 50! You can't be serious!"

Hermione blushed deeper. "Ugh I know but, his voice…it's so deep and smooth, oh never mind." She said, exasperated.

"Oh, his voice." Harry remembered his voice and wasn't so freaked out. To be honest…he didn't mind so much his voice either. The looks were…eh…but that voice, it was bear fur. Soft and rough at the same time. Not like _his_ voice at all…_his_ voice was purely velvet…just like those lips…

"Harry?" Hermione said, "You completely zoned out."

"Oh I was just thinking that yeah that's not so bad." He stared at the water that was now full. He stood up and looked at her, "You sure you're alright with this? "

"Yeah, but if you don't mind I'd prefer to keep my bra and underwear on." She said blushing again.

Harry smiled and blushed a little himself. Since when do you take baths with your big sister? "Yeah no problem."

While he undressed into nothing but his green boxers he noticed her form. She had really filled out quite nicely, she had become very lean, her chest of course had filled out, but what he didn't get was how she could be a size three by the looks of it a cup C.

"Stop Harry your making me nervous!" Hermione half giggled half freaked.

"Well who asked you to where such lacy underwear. Honestly Herm, you're asking for it." He was looking predatory and was starting to inch closer to her.

"…Harry?" Too late. The poor girl got tackled by a quidditch player, no escape. Right into a 4-foot deep bath.

"Harry you basterd!"

He laughed so long he didn't know if his sides could take it.

"Ugh, I come to talk to you about something important and this is how I'm repaid!" She said as she splashed bubbly water onto his face.

He kept laughing and then sighed as he began to explain the entire story. "It doesn't matter anymore. I told him it's not going to work out."

Hermione's smile flattened instantly. "You did what?! Harry you haven't liked another boy since Oliver, and to me this seems more serious then him, I don't remember you ever staying up that late thinking about anyone." Her frown deepened. "You really like him, why deny yourself and him the pleasure that obviously you both want.

"What will everyone say though?" Harry said defensively. "I don't want to be more of an outcast then I already am." He said as he buried his face into the water.

"Harry, please don't take this as conceding but…grow up. You're Harry Potter, and nothing is ever going to change that. You know what else is going to change? The fact that you're gay. If people have problems with that then them, and their miserable lives can deal. Honestly Harry, are you going to wait for them to change or are you going to suck it up and do it yourself?

In response the raven hared boy submerged himself and tried not to think.

_I can't believe this. How did it go from licking necks to completely over?_ Draco would not take this lying down. _You and I will be together, but first punishment._ With that thought, he went to his wardrobe and picked out his tightest and most flattering clothes._ Let's see how this goes tomorrow. _But that did not completely subside the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He missed him. He stared absent mindedly at clothes and then shook his head. _Damnit._

"I think we should get going before we turn into prunes." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah." The both of them lifted themselves out of the bath to see Severous Snape walking in. Then He stopped, and totally went ballistic.

"HARRY POTTER? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SEE- ." He stopped, he saw the slender frame of Hermione and his eyes went wide. "Her…Hermione?! You and him?!" He was not happy about this, she could do better, _much better._

"No no it's not like that!" Hermione explained. As she slowly stepped out in plain view of her potions teacher.

Snapes mind scrambled for words when he saw the 6th year in nothing but lacy blue underwear. "Th- Th-en why else do two students take baths together?!" Snape Snapped. _Good save._

"We were just talking that's all." Harry said.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Do I look dumb?"

"No really it's not like that!"

"Mr.Potter I know what-"

"You're not listening!"

Severous continued to talk about how insubordinate he was until Harry finally snapped.

"I'M GAY!" Harry Screamed.

Snape looked stunned. "Go back to your dorms at once! I will not discuss this as long as I NEVER have to see your ass again Potter!"

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, still giddy from his sudden confession he added, "Nice abs, didn't think a person like you worked out. Nice." Harry winked. The fact that he admitted to someone that he was gay was outstanding. He was on a high of epic proportions.

Hehehhee. Fun times By the way thanks for the reviews again, I get real happy. 


	14. Now what?

Chapter 14 Now what?

P.s I don't own any part of the Harry Potter kingdom…Don't rub it in.

- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - --- --

It was cool inside the great hall, but Harry could tell it was hot out. _What a terrible day for herbology, _Harry thought to himself. He glanced over at Hermione and gave her a goofy smile. She smiled back almost giggling and then shifted uncomfortably. Last night obviously replaying itself. He knew it was not because of him, but the potions master and shifted as well. Snape was missing, _what a baby_, harry mused,_ its not like he was the one sopping wet having his teacher see basically all of his manjunk. _Harry groaned _oh god, why have I been exposed so many times this year? I'm buying a chastity belt._

Hermione and Harry were now enjoying their breakfast with a nice slice of awkward pie. Although Snape was not screaming profanities and tearing off Gryffindorr points like it's his noble duty, the confusion over the whole IthinkImightbeinlovewithmyworstenemybutIaccidentlybrokeitoffsowhatdoIdonow jazz still lingered. The only bright spot was Ron who was, as always, stuffing his face merrily.

"You seem to be looking better." Hermione pointed out, not wanting to get into the "Snape Bath" situation. Ugh, it sounded so much better then it actually was. _Gods, I'm so screwed up._

In response, Ron smiled but said nothing as he continued his breakfast binge. Harry wanted to press, to take his mind off of anything but Snape, the Slytherin table, and it's absentee leader. But as the fates would have it, there was yet someone else that needed to discuss something with that was not in the least comfortable _to _discuss.

"_So I guess I missed my chance hmm?"_

Harry turned slightly to his right only to be face to face with Wood. His eyes were concentrated on Harry's lips and he was edging ever so slightly closer. This of course caused Harry's cheeks to turn a nice rosy color, and to back away so fast that he all but smacked his head on the floor.

Oliver laughed and helped him back up, this simple touch a little too much for Harry at the moment. "Sorry I snuck up on you like that." He said as he dusted him off.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine."

"Oliver!" Ron bellowed as he rose to his feet, and bounced around the table to give his old friend a big hug. " I haven't seen you in ages! Oi! Did you know? I'm Head boy!" He then proceeded to tilt his head sideways, smile, and slowly queen wave to the people. Oliver punched his arm and said, " You're sucha wanker Ron." This was followed by a very manly, or very gay, show. And Eventually Oliver asked if he could talk to Harry alone.

"Oh, uh sure."

"We have Herbology first Harry, so make sure you make it on time or you'll have to mop and dust by hand again!" Hermione yelled after them. Harry waved his hand to show that he had heard her but Oliver was rushing them out quickly so that no one else would want to chat.

As soon as they had made it back to the Gryffindorr commons, and then up to his room, He shifted uncomfortably while Oliver all but sprawled on his bed. Harry thought that he looked like a cat in the sun.

"So…I assume this is about last night? Hmm?" Harry asked nervously. His legs would not stop moving, he found himself walking around the room and picking up things to look at. Anything to avoid eye contact.

"haha, well yes, and I guess there is something else…" he said trailing off.

"Something else…?!" Harry squeaked as he realized that Oliver had risen and was advancing on him.

All he saw was a small grin.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -

_This is ridiculous. _

Draco had not even made an attempt to get out of his bead this morning. Although his boiling, magma, rage had subsided a bit, other feelings were gnawing at his thoughts. Such as, why didn't he punch Harry square in the throat? Why didn't he throw down his wand and beat him the old fashion way? Certainly he deserves it for being so thickheaded, and certainly he had enough strength to bring him down. But for all that he felt, and all the blood that burned inside him when he said it wouldn't work out, he just couldn't bring himself to direct anything more then a verbal assault. If this was growing up, he didn't like it.

Second of all, why did he get all nervous the second Oliver entered the scene? And why was he looking at Harry like that? _What the fuck were they to eachother? Was he Harry's first? Did they kiss?_ Draco realized he was just about ripping his downy sheets and then let go slowly. If he ever found out that the Woods boy had touched Harry in any way, he would find out just how the crucio spell worked. _Oliver wood. Humph. Just because he's got that cute Scottish accent, and experience, and confidence and…_ That's around the time that Draco realized how jealous he was of him. What _did_ they do? Is he the reason Harry couldn't be with a man?

Draco flung the sheets back and took the quickest, but definitely the most agonizing shower he had ever taken, with all of the intense scrubbing that left him with basically a new set of skin. Considering, by this time physical pain had become a myth with his mind so concentrated on getting dressed into something a little more stimulating then his normal wear. He wouldn't have to wear his thick robes in herbology he remembered. They were going on a fieldtrip into town to see some of the exotic flowers that naturally inhabited the area. _ For once that inconsequential class will come in handy…_

_- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -_

Harry had no idea what to do. He had gone over this exact scene over and over in his head, and all the positions he might be in, but when it came down to it he just really was too nervous.

"Will you calm down Harry, just relax." Oliver had started massaging Harry's back a little harder now, Gods this boy was tense, there is no way he would be able to go through with the deed in his state.

"I can't….I can't do this…" Harry looked down, ashamed.

"Harry breathe. This is meant to help you, not hurt you."

Harry took a deep breathe and then closed his eyes.

"Now say it." Oliver hushed into Harry's ear.

Now maybe it was because this was the twentieth time he had tried this, or for the simple fact that Oliver's massage we're slowly getting more and more rough with each of his failures, but Harry finally got up the courage to get on with it.

"I Love you Draco Malfoy, and I don't care who knows it!" Harry all but yelled.

Oliver fell over and passed out. He mumbled something about _"Took you long enough…"_

Harry laid his blanket over his old crush and whispered a soft thank you, before rushing off excitedly to pursue his new crush.

Unfortunately Harry did not realize that this was a baby step, and was not ready for the real thing. And of course Mr. Wood wanted to stop him, honest he did! But you see, Harry's blankets are silk…and they smell like ice cream and sweat…which contrary to popular belief, is extremely intoxicating. So he nuzzled further under the blankets and left Mr. Potter to his own devices.

_- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - --- - - - -- - - - -_

"Dude this is so lame, we're flippin 16 year old, hormone driven, porn readin, boys. We should not have to be put through a full hour of non-stop flower talk. I'm getting gayer by the second…for real."

"…Seamus, when in the hell did you start talking like an idiot?" Harry asked.

"Psh, you're just upset because you're boyfriend's late."

Harry's eyes grew five times their normal size and managed to stutter out, "W-who, w-hat, are you talking about?"

"You know, Mr. Ronald McDonald."

Harry breathed out a relieved sigh. But now that he thought about it…where was Ron? Although it seems like he should be, Ron is not the skipping type. His mother would probably shatter his psyche and devour his soul. Not only that but Ron was head boy now, it was a big responsibility that required a certain grade point average to keep up.

"Huh…that's weird…"

"He's probably snogging that new Italian exchange student. I still can't believe Ron and her are actually dating! It's not only mind-blowing, it's mind-crucifying! How can women turn down this accent? And this face!" He then proceeded to turn to Harry, Dean, and Neville, push out his lips with his finger and bat his eyelashes.

Dean got him in a headlock, "Maybe that's because you have negative physical strength."

They we're all laughing watching Seamus struggling to get out of Dean's grasp. Oh and failing miserably. Everyone except Harry, who was trying to look for an exit route that would not be obvious, he could get to immediately and that would not stir a commotion. Because you see Harry's eyes we're stuck, scratch that, superglued to Mr. Draco Lucious Malfoy.

It wouldn't be so bad if he we're wearing anything but what he was wearing now. Such as a tight navy blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned for the first four buttons, which is one more then Harry could possibly stand after staying up all night fantasizing about tearing off robes and topping, and biting….and handcuffs…Fuck. FuckFuckFuck. He had to get out of this bloody forest without people noticing. _Of course he's going to notice. Him and his Ugh…Is he seriously wearing those jeans? How did he even get into them? _The jeans in question were a pair of black skinny jeans and around the waist there was a black studded belt. Only Merlin knows why he would need a belt considering every step forward show just how tightly the fabric stuck to it's master. The song my humps came to mind, and suddenly all that Gryffindorr courage seemed to evaporate through every pour of his body.

Harry had never cried in front of anyone but Hermione and Ron, but he was so close to just falling down and throwing a tantrum he could almost feel himself toppling over.

"Aye…You alright Harry?" Dean looked at his sweating friend. And followed his eyes. "Oh!"

Harry stared at Dean, but was to busy freaking out to argue what was so clearly written on both their faces.

Especially after Draco stretched his arms in the air, one bent to give the other support. Harry supposed he was trying to look lazy, as if this was an act that he would do any other day. But he was after all Harry Potter, and he was not an idiot. Mainly because when he did this " Stretch" His shirt when up his torso and the bottom of his abs…including his cut…we're all extremely visible.

He could have whimpered, could have jumped him, could have ran as fast as he could. He could have until Draco looked over at him and gave him a wide-eyed innocent look. As if to say _Why are you staring at me like that? I certainly didn't do anything of interest._

Almost as soon as he saw those eyes, he turned bright red and decided that the Summer lilies that helped with joint pain and athletes foot, we're just too interesting and could not devote any of his time to looking at anyone else. _Anything_…_Dammit._

Draco just smiled and took as many notes as possible. After all this was a day he did not want to forget anytime soon.

(A/N Draco dresses kinda skaterish? Yes. Because I'm pretty sure that side of Draco makes Harry much more…twitchy. Well a Merry Christmas and a Happy Slashy year. Because we all know that when the new movie comes in July, where Draco is definitely more in it, Slash fans around the world will be crying and screaming with joy. And of course I will be that weird chick in the corner of the theatre whispering _**Touch…Touch…**_ ^_^)


	15. The Suffering

I don't own Draco, Harry or the rest of J.K Rowling's uncompromisingly attractive men. Or the chicks neither.

**The Suffering**

Somehow Harry thought that the mere torture of seeing his could-be boyfriend in some of the tightest clothing he owns, would be the worst it would get. How naïve. Harry always thought he had one up on Draco, more than enough to beat him. But this time he had thoroughly underestimated the platinum prince; and his suffering had only just begun.

Next was Potions. _At least he'll have to wear his robe here. Thank god._"Excuse me Miss?" (Substitute)

"Yes?"

"Well you see I sent my robes off to get dry cleaned and I thought they would be ready by morning classes, but to my dismay they're simply not." Pushing out his bottom lip slightly and having yet another one of his button's mysteriously vanish, the sub swooned.

"Oh! Well that's alright Mr. ... (Scanning his list) Malfoy. Please just take your seat."

Harry was now trying to bury himself in his work. _Don't look over, don't look over, don't look over. Potions are interesting, look I'm not even burning anything._

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered.

For some well planned reason or another, Draco managed to spill on the part of his chest that was exposed in Gilious Gel. Also known as a form a lubricant; but better known as Harry's ruin. _We aren't even using that today! We're making a potion to stop swelling! _Harry gave in and stared blatantly at Draco who had undone his whole shirt to wipe the gel off with a wet washcloth.

"_You miserable sod…"_

", please watch your station!"

Harry's "station" was now a simple rotted hole in his desk, and was now about to tear through his own robe. And even as the sub came and tore off his robe, doused the area in the assorted cures, and screamed to get out of the way, Harry did not take his eyes off Draco.

When he finally realized this, Harry stood up, picked up his books, and left. No looks back and no asking to be excused. He was soaked all the way down to his blue balls and needed to leave now.

--------------

With half of the classes jaw dropped and the other half laughing like a pack of hyenas the sub attempted to suppress the incessant chatter but to no avail.

Hermione was about to run after her best friend, but she saw amidst the gossiping and general discussion of how "_Harry's shirt seemed to stick to his tight stomach and blah blah blah..." _a bright blonde blur was already on his way to him.

"You guys are so weird. Harry's nothing special, right 'Mione?" Ron asked in search of back up.

Smiling wickedly she peered over her shoulder at Ron. "Are you kidding? I could basically count everyone of his abs as he walked out!"

Lavender, Ramilda and even Pansy squealed in reply and a certain ginger huffed to himself.

------------

_Please. Merlin. Buddha. Spirit of the bloody trees, help me. _"I…Am…So…Stupid…" Harry said as he demolished his favorite punching bag. He punched so fiercely and so long that out of his exhaustion he missed, slammed his head into the punching bag, and knocked himself onto the floor.

"I hate today."

"Mr. Potter, you look like hell."

"…" _Really…that voice? Right now? He didn't want to open his eyes. As long as they were closed he could convince himself that he wasn't there. _

"Oh c'mon Hare-Bear I'm not going anywhere until we have a little chat!"

Harry squinted open and saw Lucius Malfoy standing directly above him, Flask in his hand and tie-dye pants under his robes. "…Hare-Bear?"

"Do you like it?!" Lucius said with genuine excitement. "That's what the Dark lord and I call you! It's a much cuter name then…Harry." He said the last word like he had soap on his tongue, which would be out of place considering all the Vodka.

"Are you drunk Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hare-Bear please call me Lulu; I do so hate the formalities."

"Alright….Lulu…" _I'm dehydrated that's all…I just need some water…_

"Hare-Bear are you thirsty?! Oh I'm so sorry! Here" He pushed said Hare-bear onto the ground pressed open his mouth with his index finger and thumb and proceeded to douse Harry in vodka.

"…DAD?!"

"Hi, Drackie-kins!" Lucius smiled with genuine excitement.

And there they were. Draco, eyes bulging, mouth dropped in mute horror.

Harry, soaked for the second time this day in a terrible smelling liquid and now slightly tipsy.

And of course Lulu, waving merrily and straddling the boy you lived.

a/n What fun ^_^ I know haven't updated in a while. I'm real sorry _ College is pretty rough. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I always love tips/something you'd like to see more of, so don't worry about bothering me. And if you read my other really awful story, yes I'm bringing back drunk Lucius. Huzzah!


End file.
